Una como ninguna
by SacniiTe08
Summary: Sakura kinomoto regresa a el lugar donde vivio sus primeros años de vida, del cual se fue al morir su madre, ella es una chica un poco extrovertida y tiene miedo a no encajar e ese lugar, pero el destino le prepara muchas sorpresas.
1. Regresando

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP.

Una como ninguna

Regresando

_Ahí estaba yo parada, tenía unos 6 años, me veía a lado de una mujer hermosa como un ángel, no me podía mover, tenía mucho miedo y quede paralizada, enfrente unos hombres la apartaban de mi lado, no podía ver sus rostros_

_-Mamá… ¡suelta a mi mama!- __tiraba de su vestido pero mis manos no lograban sostenerla ante la fuerza de esos hombres__- Por favor… Hermano, Papá… ¿Dónde están?- las lagrimas empezaban a escurrir de mis ojos_

_-Corre Sakura… ¡Corre!- __me empujaba y caí al césped, estábamos muy apartadas de la casa, habíamos decidido ir a dar un paseo por las colinas de flores y día mama e hija__- ¡No te detengas!... Te amo mi cielo- __susurro, yo obedecía y corría todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, vi un molino a lo lejos, decidí entrar y esconderme hasta que estuviera segura y poder buscar a mis padres…_

-¡Monstruo!, despierta- ese es mi hermano, Toya, le he dicho no me llame monstruo- es hora de que empaques o… ¿prefieres quedarte en mitad del desierto sin mí y papa?-

-¿empacar?...- se me olvidaba hoy regresaremos a china, mi estomago tiene malestar por los nervios, pero sé que pase lo que pase… Todo estará bien- ¿qué hora es hermano?

- cerca de las 10 am, así que si no quieres perder el transporte ¡DESPIERTA!- me asusta que grite tan fuerte que me incorpore de un salto que me pegue con el techo de lona de la casa de campaña, ¿Por qué no estoy en una casa?, bueno tenemos una en china y mañana por la mañana estaré en una habitación, siendo sincera no recuerdo como era vivir ahí, por ello tengo miedo. Mis padres son japoneses al casarse decidieron mudarse a china, ya que tenían muy buena relación con el rey de ahí, su nombre era Hien Li y su familia, entablaron tan buena amistad que me dejaban jugar con sus hijos. Mi padre es arqueólogo y al rey le gustaban las historias que contaba sobre sus descubrimientos de las civilizaciones perdidas, con tal de escuchar mas relatos este le patrocinaba las expediciones y claro una que otra pieza para su colección privada. Mi madre y la reina Ieran Li se sentaban en el enorme jardín a cuidarnos mientras tomaban una taza de té ya que sus hijas sofocaban a mi hermano y su hijo menor junto con mi complicidad tramábamos travesuras… es curioso solo recuerdo sus ojos color chocolate.

-¿Sakura hija estas lista?- ese es mi padre es muy amable y aunque extrañe a mi madre siempre nos anima y mima mucho

-Ya casi, no tardare- Bueno cuando tenía 6 años mi madre murió en manos de unos maleantes, yo estaba con ella… no recuerdo que paso, solo sabía que tenía que correr, desde entonces mi padre decidió llevarnos con él a sus expediciones y así e pasado 11 años de mi vida, de un continente a otro, durmiendo en casas de campañas, albergues, hoteles y casas de campesinos que amablemente nos hacen sus huéspedes, pero hoy todo cambiara mi papa ha decidido que por mi causa ya no viajaremos y se dedicara a trabajar en un museo cerca de casa, la decisión fue tomada porque "ya soy una señorita" necesito una educación especial, Bhaa, la educación que necesito mi padre se ha encargado de dárnoslas, literatura, historia, matemáticas, música, entro otras, debo de confesar que matemáticas no es mi fuerte y pensar que casa civilización tenia números diferentes, pero claro eso no es suficiente, necesito "clases de modales, etiqueta" como si eso fuera necesario o… ¿si lo es?

-¡TOYA!, ¿Has visto a kero?

-Está en tu bolsa de dormir, "monstruo"- kero es mi mejor amigo, mi madre me lo hiso cuando tenía 2 años, es una especie de ratón-oso alado color amarillo, mi madre no era buena cociendo, pero eso no importa me lo hiso con mucho cariño, es el único recuerdo material que tengo de ella- a cada momento se acerca mas la hora de partir, tengo mucho miedo, mi hermano dice que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, claro a lo largo de los 11 años el a ido a casa, a entregar reliquias para la colección privada del rey, por nuevos libros que leer y algunas cosas esenciales, aunque estoy feliz de ir a casa, ya que creo tener un amigo de ojos chocolates.

-Ya estoy lista- a pesar de que e conocido muchas personas jama e hecho verdaderos amigo o amigos que duren más de 5 meses, pero a pesar de eso mi papá nos ha hecho muy felices..

-Vamos hijos es hora de regresar a casa- su mirada decía que todo estaría bien, subimos a los camellos y emprendimos camino hacia el tren que nos llevaría más cerca de nuestro destino.

_Hola!, perdón por desaparecerme muchos meses, se que no e terminado mi otra historia, y la verdad es que… ammm, no me a llegado inspiración para continuarla, pero que les parece esta?, estaba pensando entrar en un concurso con esta historia pero, no la termine a tiempo aparte de que es mega extensa, Bueno espero que les guste y aunque estoy haciendo mil cosas, tratare de seguir las 2 historias que tengo =D_

_Se que no soy muy buena escribiendo y algunas reglas ortográficas no las sigo, la verdad es que me gusta escribir como siento las cosas, espero les entiendan y les guste_

_Nos leemos! _

_Sacnite =D_


	2. La Cena

La Cena

No saben lo incomodo que es viajar en un barco y tener que dormir en él para después subir a un tren, este día se me está haciendo bastante largo, solo quiero dormir en una cama firme y que no se mueva.

-Sakura… despierta, tienes que cambiarte, ya estamos muy cerca- escuche susurrar a mi papa y me levante de mi lugar para dirigirme a la habitación de alado, caminaba como zombi

-Genial, cambiarme…-¿que tenia de malo usar pantalones cómodos, una blusa de tirantes con otra holgada, y zapatos de suelo?- Claro ninguna joven de sociedad debía hacerlo- al entrar a la habitación encontré un lindo vestido rosa, largo y frondoso… con un corset con cristales de diferentes tonalidades de rosa, batallaría para ponérmelo, zapatos de tacón y una capa blanca-¿Todo esto es necesario? Me parece ridículo- grite sin importarme quien me escuchara, sabía que Toya estaría disfrutando de esta tortura. Batalle durante unos 40 minutos para ponerme el "majestuoso conjunto", justo a tiempo antes que anunciante gritara que llegábamos a nuestro destino, la voz del hombre me parecía insoportable en toda la noche cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño gritaba recordándome que faltaban menos paradas.

-Por fin llegamos, Monstruo date prisa- me pare frente al espejo, debo admitir que el vestido me sentaba bien, pero… el cabello, la cola de caballo que acostumbraba no sería suficiente y acomodarlo en forma de chongo… ¡No Eso jamás! Así que lo deje suelto con un par de predadores, mi cabello llegaba hasta la cintura, en las puntas formaban ondas hacia dentro y hacia fuera, me dirigí hacia la salida para encontrarme con mi familia- Monstruo deberías poner mejor cara para no asustar a todo el pueblo- quería pisarlo pero los tacones hicieron mis movimientos más lentos y que perdiera el equilibrio, genial esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Hijas estas bien?-hace varios minutos habíamos subido a un carruaje, y no había quitado mi vista del paisaje, tenia realmente mucho miedo

-Es que todo se me hace tan raro, no me siento cómoda, empezando por la vestimenta- se que a mis 17 años es ridículo, pero jamás me había preocupado por no encajar en algún lugar, ni tampoco si hacia amigos o no, esta vez era diferente, no nos iríamos en un par de meses a otro lado

-No tengas miedo hija, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos y te prometo que todo estará bien- la sonrisa de mi padre siempre me tranquilizaba- además tenemos una comida con los Li, ellos son como nuestra familia- una media hora más tarde el carruaje se detuvo en una enorme casa blanca, de la cual las enredaderas subían por una pared llegando hasta un balcón que daba hacia un enorme jardín, en la cual afuera había 5 personas, 3 mujeres y 2 hombre. Antes de bajar me llamo mucho la atención que en una mansión realmente increíble que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la mía, había un gran grupo de chicas amontonadas aproximadamente de mi edad, gritando en dirección a un balcón.

-Bienvenidos, joven Toya, señorita Sakura- hablaba un hombre mientras hacia una reverencia- les presento a la señora Rika Sasaki cocinera, Naoko Yanagisawa mucama, al señor Takashi Yamazaki jardinero y es chofer, la joven Chiharu Mihara y mi nombre es Yukito soy el mayordomo, esperamos tuvieran un viaje placentero- tomo nuestras valijas y se dirigieron a mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones. Por suerte la mía era la que tenía el balcón que se dirigía hacia el enorme jardín, era rosa y muy grande, me dirigí hacia el armario y descubrí que había muchos vestidos como los que traía y en unos cajones había ropa cómoda, gracias al cielo…

-Señorita Sakura su padre la espera en el recibidor es hora de su comida con la familia Li- esa debía de ser Mihara por lo que tengo entendido ella ayuda.

-Pasa Chiharu- la vi entrar con un podo de miedo, me causo gracia era como si la fuera a morder, le sonreí ya que a leguas se veía era una buena persona, aparte necesitaría de su ayuda- muchas gracias por avisarme y puedes llamarme Sakura sin lo de señorita, oye… te podría pedir un favor es que no puedo abrocharme el abrigo me ayudarías- ella sonrió y se acerco para ayudarme, cuando termino la abrace- ¡Muchas gracias!, espero podamos ser amigas

-De nada Sakura lo mismo digo- me sonrió y la abrace aún mas tenía una amiga- se te hace tarde para la comida, deberías bajar

- es cierto… Muchas gracias- corrí por todo el pasillo y baje las escaleras y en poco tiempo estaba al lado de mi familia, para ir a la impresiónate mansión, pero tengo un cosquilleo que no me deja estar tranquila, espero no causar algún desastre.

-Es mas enorme de lo que imagine- comentaba a mi padre estábamos enfrente de una enorme puerta de madera la cual se abrió dejando ver un señor maduro

-Buenas noches Wie-saludo mi padre, a lo largo de mi vida e escuchado hablar mucho de Wie, el fuie quien me encontró el dia que murió mi madre, el es el mayordomo principal de la familia Li y un fiel amigo, mi padre lo abrazo-es un placer volver a verte amigo

-Buenas noches señor, joven Toya señorita Sakura. Los estábamos esperando- con una seña nos permitió el paso a la mansión y nos dirigió hasta un enorme comedor donde a la cabeza de la enorme mesa estaba una mujer hermosa debía de ser Ieran Li, de su lado izquierdo tres chicas…

-Feimei, Futtiey, Shiefa-me susurro mi hermano al darse cuenta que miraba hacia su dirección, mire hacia el lado derecho y había una chica muy hermosa y mayor a las otras, mire hacia mi hermano con ojos de que buscaba información

-Fuuttie y el mocoso- al oír mocoso me di cuenta que había un muchacho de mi edad de ojos color chocolate, el tenia la vista fija en mi pero sus ojos demostraban una frialdad que me hacían sentir incomoda, le sonreí al recordar que era mi compañero de travesuras, pero su gesto siguió siendo frio y volteo a otra dirección.

-Fujitaka, Toya, pequeña Sakura, bienvenidos cuanto me alegra volver a verlos, pero por favor siéntense, recuerden esta es su casa- nos hiso un gesto para que nos sentáramos- Shaoran por favor- con que su nombre era Shaoran, el se paro y dirigió hacia mi tomo la silla y la arrastro hacia atrás, me quede paralizada

-¿No te vas a sentar niña?-susurro muy bajo que solo yo lo pude escuchar, me senté y el empujo la silla, pero que se creía ese niño

-Gracias por la comida-dijimos todos al unisonó, había estado exquisita, Wei traía un pastel enorme de fresas y nos sirvió una rebanada a cada uno al igual que te

-Bueno pequeña Sakura veo que creciste demasiado en estos años, espero que seas puntual para tomar tus clases junto con mis hijas – me decía la dama Ieran, ¿las clases seria en su casa? Creo esa información me la habían omitido

-Muchas gracias señora Li, pondré todo mi empeño- me miraba y en sus ojos había una chispa de cariño hacia mí, pero en sus se oía que era muy estricta

-te considero como una más de mis hijas y espero sea así pequeña- escuche una silla rechinar y todos volteamos, se había parado Shaoran de su lugar

-Madre ¿puedo retirarme?-me miraba con ojos fulminantes y los puños cerrados, la señora de la casa di su autorización con la cabeza- Buenas noches a todo con permiso. Se acerco hacia mí y me beso en la mejilla, Toya le apareció una venita en la frente y sacando humo por los oídos si fuera posible golpearía al chico

-Mocosoooo…-susurro mi hermano, el giro y camino hacia la puerta para desaparecer, mientas yo estaba rojo y Toya me miraba como queriéndome comer, ni siquiera me lo esperaba parecía que el niño me odiaba como esperaba que me besara

Bueno espero que les gustara este peqeño capitulo,

Nos leemos después

Sacnite…

=D


	3. Desilucion

Desilusión

Había estado esperando este día durante 11 largos años, cuando se fue, tenía la ilusión de verla tal cual era, natural, risueña, con esa sonrisa que la había caracterizado desde que nacimos, mi estomago tenia malestar al saber que mañana por la tarde nos reencontraríamos, al fin. Y esa noche soñé con la última vez que la vi.

_-¿estás bien?-le preguntaba a la niña estaba frente a mi tenía sus ojos verdes, los más hermosos del universo entero, pero ahora parecían opacos y tenían enormes gotas saliendo de ellos, vestía de negro y tenia una rosa blanca en la manita, la cual apretaba con demasiada fuerza lo cual hacia que las espinas se clavaran es su palma sacando gotas de sangre_

_-por favor no lo hagas te estás lastimando, ¿Sakura, me estas escuchando?- le rogaba que no la apretara mas, que no llorara, sentía mi corazón pesado al solo ver su infinita tristeza, estábamos arriba de nuestro árbol favorito, donde solíamos escondernos después de cada travesura_

_-yo…o- balbuceaba tenia tanto miedo así que decidí abrazarla lo más fuerte posible-fue mi culpa Xiao- siempre me decía así cuando estaba furiosa conmigo o cuando estaba realmente triste, al poco rato se quedo dormida _

_-¡Sakura!, ¿Dónde te metiste?- a lo lejos escuche a su hermano "El gran bestia Toya", estornude y volteo a el árbol, ni vi como llego ahí en pocos segundos y al ver que la abrazaba se enojo- ¡Mocoso!_

_-déjala en paz, ella esta triste, ella me necesita- al gritarle a su hermano perdí el equilibrio y caímos, gracias al cielo lo hicimos s__obre él, haciendo que la pequeña Sakura despertara-después de eso nos mandaron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente corrí todo lo que pude pero veía el carruaje alejarse de la mansión, ella me dedico una sonrisa forzada y tiro la rosa, corrí a recogerla como recuerdo de mi audaz, inteligente, fiel amiga, una como ninguna_

-cuantas admiradoras tienes amigo- estaba en mi casa con Eriol mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, lo había invitado a pasar la tarde juntos haciendo cualquier cosa, ahora nos disponíamos a ver una película, quería distraerme y controlar los nervios. Pero no contaba que todas esas "señoritas" estuvieran gritando que saliera, me era muy fácil ignorarlas a diario pero no con Eriol ahí- vamos Li tal vez entre ellas este la futura señora, jajajaja…

-No quiero y no me causa gracia, sabes que no me agradan ese tipo de mujeres, superficiales, bobas, sin sentido- claro había salido con varias solo por diversión o para pasar el rato pero jamás me había enamorada en verdad- Todas ella me parecen tan patéticas

-Vamos Shaoran- me jalo hacia la puerta del balcón donde el muy descarado se puso a sonreír y saludar – saluda Li no quieres ser descortés

-Ahhhh!- escucharlas gritar me aturdida, gracias al cielo solo me había forzado a asomarme al balcón, la seguridad del balcón

-Hola hermosas damas-forcé una sonrisa para que mi amigo se diera por satisfecho y volviéramos a mi alcoba, cuando vi un carruaje acercarse a la casa Kinomoto, quede mirando fijamente bajaba un hombre alto castaño y anteojos, luego, un joven alto de melena negra y al final una joven muy bella con un vestido rosa el cabello castaño hasta la cintura, volteo a ver a mi dirección y por reflejo me escondí entre las plantas que había en el balcón, y fue cuando vi esos ojos verdes tan grandes y hermosos, pero ella, no era Mi Sakura, ella era como todas, como cada muchacha de mi edad, que desilusión, pero tal ves me equivoque, eso se verá en la cena.

-señorito Shaoran, su madre lo espera en el comedor- escuche decir a Wei así que me apresure a cambiarme, esta noche teníamos visitas

-Shaoran, por favor compórtate como todo un caballero con la pequeña Sakura, recuerda que ella no ah estado en casa desde hace mucho tiempo, por favor no vayas a hacer lo mismo que con la hija de el señor Clow- escuchaba decir a mi madre, la hija de Clow, una de las que estaban hoy debajo del balcón gritando, no entiendo porque está enamorada de mi si el día de la cena la trate lo mas frio que pude, solo es una niña más que piensa en ser princesa y encontrar al marido perfecto que la mime y consienta- quiero que Sakura se sienta en su casa, por favor hijo

-Fujitaka, Toya, pequeña Sakura, bienvenidos cuanto me alegra volver a verlos, pero por favor siéntense, recuerden esta es su casa- mi mama les daba la bienvenida - Shaoran por favor- claro, claro tenía que ser un caballero-¿No te vas a sentar niña?-la castaña se quedo congelada, no se esperaba que me levantara y le moviera la silla

-Gracias por la comida- había terminado la cena por fin así que decidí irme a mi alcoba, ya que la niña se la paso sin hablar y con la cabeza hacia abajo, tal vez seguiría siendo la misma niña alegre y los años no la habían cambiado en nada

-Bueno pequeña Sakura veo que creciste demasiado en estos años, espero que seas puntual para tomar tus clases junto con mis hijas – escuche a mi progenitora decirle, la tendría todos los días en la casa, eso era bueno me daría tiempo de saber si sigue siendo mi amiga

-Muchas gracias señora Li, pondré todo mi empeño- su voz era hermosa, no era chillona, al ver que la miraba se puso roja y bajo la cabeza de nuevo, su presencia me hacía sentir una paz y calidez

-te considero como una más de mis hijas y espero sea así pequeña- mi madre la adoraba y en parte eso no me agradaba, no eran celos porque mi mama la quisiera, era la palabra una hija, entonces ¿Qué se suponía que la tratara como una más de mis hermanas?

-Madre ¿puedo retirarme?-quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible - Buenas noches a todos con su permiso. Por alguna razón desconocida me acerque a ella y la bese no en los labios pero sí bastante cerca

-Mocosoooo…-susurro su hermano, gire hacia la puerta ya no voltee para nada ya que estaba rojo, no sabía porque lo había hecho solo sentía que necesitaba protegerla, era tan frágil

-¿Qué eh hecho?-ya tirado en mi cama mi cabeza era un lio, la niña me inspiraba tanta confianza que la había besado, jamás me había pasado con nadie y eso me confunde.

Espero les gustara nos leemos =D


	4. Clases de Modales

Clases de modales

-Buenos días mama- estaba en mi habitación, eran aproximadamente las 6am esta noche me había costado mucho dormir cuando por fin concilie el sueño, un sinfín de pesadillas inundaban mis pensamientos

_**Estaba con un vestido color esmeralda pompón a más no poder, entraba a una habitación con mucha luz, en la cual me encontraba a las hermanas Li y a Dama Ieran, me estaban esperando con una montaña de libros, una mesa preparada con millones de cubiertos, en cada una de las lecciones fallaba tirando, rompiendo, definitivamente esto no era lo mío, en la puerta de madera se asomaba Xiao-lang con un traje tipo príncipe se acercaba a mí y se burlaba de que habitaba en el suelo, su rostro era sombrío, aunque sabía que estaba en casa quería regresar a la seguridad del desierto, la selva.**_

-Todo saldrá bien- tomo aire me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, al salir elegí un vestido color azul cielo, no era largo ni pompón, la tela era muy ligera era cómodo, perfecto para que no tirara nada, eran aproximadamente las 8 am las clases empezaban dentro de una hora, me daría tiempo de desayunar, baje con cuidado a la cocina, a esta hora mis hermano y papa estarían inspeccionando la colección del señor Li, así que no tendría caso que desayunara en el comedor- Buenos días Rika, Naoko- se encontraban desayunando

-Buenos días señorita, en un momento le llevo su desayuno al comedor- no quería comer en esa enorme mesa, pero me daba pena pedirles comer con ellas

-Muchas gracias Rika, pero la verdad me preguntaba si podía desayunar aquí con ustedes, si no les importa- ella me sonrió Naoko se paro para poner platos tenedores me sirvió jugo de naranja, la verdad ellas aparentaban más edad de la que tenían, apenas eran mayores por 2 años más que yo, así que durante todo el desayuno nos la pasamos platicando sobre los muchachos más guapos de el pueblo entre ellos destacaban, Li, y un tal Eriol

-Señorita dentro de poco serán las 9-me recordó Naoko y de un salto me incorpore levantando mi plato y vaso, dirigí a lavarlos

-Sakura no te preocupes yo los lavo- mientras Rika me trataba de convencer que ese era su trabajo ya había terminado, me seque las manos y corría dirigiéndome a casa de los Li, a pocos pasos encontré un perrito buscando algo de comer en el bote de basura, regrese a la cocina tome un par de piezas de pollo que habían sobrado la noche anterior

-Toma hermoso perrito- me incline para dárselas el comió muy a gusto- debes tener sed- me dirigí hacia la llave la cual tenía conectada una manguera, el bebió de la diminuta cascada que se formaba, era tan lindo a pesar de estar lleno de tierra, sonó la campana de la iglesia indicando que eran las 9am- ¡Llegare tarde! Y la señora Li se enojara- corrí con todas mis energías, claro no me costaba trabajo a que era buena en eso, salte el cerca que separaba el terreno de mi familia y el de ellos, el perro imito mis movimientos siguiéndome hasta la entrada de la familia Li- No perrito no me puedes acompañar, es una clase para "señoritas de sociedad"- el solo movía el rabo lo abrase y me dirigí a dentro de la enorme casa.

-Soledad – había despertado temprano la noche anterior me había retirado temprano de la mesa ya que me sentía incomodo, en la mañana no tenía ganas de oír los alaridos de mis hermanas arreglándose y peleándose por la ropa, así que Salí a tomar un paseo me encontraba en el patio trasero junto a un gran árbol de cerezo, cuando oí una que alguien se acercaba por puro instinto trepe el árbol a me había pasado que alguna chica me encontraba y aprovechaba para declararme su amor y me sentía alagado pero era incomodo decir que no eran correspondidas y verlas llorar, aunque muchas fueran tan… ellas no me gustaba ver llorar a nadie. Vi un perro callejero sucio y a la do de él estaba Kinomoto dándole de comer y beber, se acercaba a abrazarlo, de repente vio hacia mi dirección pensé me había descubierto, por lo cual estaba dispuesto a bajar del árbol y saludarla como una persona normal, cuando corrió en dirección a mi casa, esa chica era sorprendentemente rápida salto la cerca sin mayor esfuerzo el perro seguía sus pasos, baje del árbol para seguirla sin ser descubierto, cuando entro por una de las puertas del patio trasero hacia mi residencia, no sin antes pasar a abrazar al perro, después de varios minutos el perro me encontró así que lo acaricie y me decidí a entrar a el estudio, ahí se debían encontrar mis hermanas y Sakura, con sus clases de costura, baile, postura etc. A decir verdad a veces les ayudaba tejiendo, cocinando, bailando, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, hasta que llegara mi tutor y empezaran las clases o el señor Wei tuviera un momento para entrenar, entre al estudio como si nada, dirigiéndome al piano

-Buenos días Shaoran- decían mis hermanas al unisonó mientras una joven agachaba la mirada

-Buenos días Li- esa era Kinomoto voltea a verla y tenía una linda sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada, agarre valor me hacer que a ella

-Buenos días Kinomoto, te agradecería que me llamaras Shaoran, como cuando pequeños- le tome la mano y la bese en forma de saludo

-entonces te agradecería que me llamaras Sakura- mire su rostro y vi esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo

- está bien- me encogí de hombros me dirigí de nuevo al piano, un leve color carmesí inundo mi rostro, necesitaba controlarme así que decidí tocar Claro de Luna, típica canción pero era relajante, oí el alboroto de mis hermanas empezando a bailar, de reojo vi a Sakura intentándolo hacer, cuando llego la institutriz de mis hermanas, viendo a Sakura intentando bailar decidió comenzar así su clase, cuando me disponía a concederles algo de privacidad

-Joven Shaoran quería saber si tendría la amabilidad de ayudarme con mi clase- la señorita Mizuki sabía que siempre ayudaría pero en esta ocasión solo quería salir de ahí, no tenía otro remedio así que baile una pieza con cada una, Sakura fue la ultima

-Disculpa- ya era la decima vez que me pisaba no era tan mala solo que jamás lo había hecho

-Si seguirás disculpándote cada vez que me pises, imagino que será el día mas largo de mi vida- esta vez me mostro una sonrisa tierna

-es que jamás había bailado, ni siquiera intentado, jamás había cosido, mi tratado de tocar un instrumento, hace mucho no comía en una mesa con todos los utensilios reglamentados, soy un desastre- me sorprende ya que se parecía mucho a mis recuerdos, la niña que se quejaba de las cosas muy femeninas o de las reglas de no tocar, no hacer, no correr, no gritar… pero al mismo tiempo me decepciono ya que Mi Sakura ponía su mayor esfuerzo en todo y esta niña tenia miedo.

Bueno perdón por ausentarme Muuuuuucho, espero les guste y dejen comentarios

Besos

Sacnite


	5. Buenos amigos

Buenos amigos

-Hasta mañana- Las clases terminaron rápido al igual que las pesadillas, la verdad las clases no habían sido lo que esperaba, eran realmente fáciles… a excepción de baile, creo que no soy buena coordinando los pies, o puede ser también el compañero de baile -Shaoran- en momentos paresia fastidiado de ayudarme y en otros me irritaba con su mirada burlona, tuve que reprimir las ganas de lastimarlo –En que rayos estas pensado Sakura, el solo esta siendo cortes- Salí en dirección a mi casa sentir la brisa y el sol sobre mi piel me ponía de buen humor me sentía libre, que en cualquier momento mis pies se separarían del césped y volaría, eche a correr y el cachorro de la mañana me alcanzo a llegar a el jardín de los Li me acosté junto a los rosales, disfrute de un par de minutos observando las nueves- Esto si es vida, verdad amiguito, debo buscarte un nombre- tenia el pelaje blanco con rayos plateados, lo cual me recordaba la luna en la selva fue un par de semanas las que estuvimos acampando, pero en cada una la luna me acompañaba haciéndome sentir protegida- Ya se te llamare Yue

-Buenos días- Después de ayudar con la primera clase de mis hermanas Salí en dirección al patio de entrenamiento donde ya me esperaba Wei, el era la persona a la cual recurría si tenia un problema y quien me conocía.

-Esta muy distraído señorito Shaoran será mejor que dejemos este entrenamiento para después- me dedico una sonrisa la cual yo respondí con facilidad –Es mejor que aclares tus pensamientos y tal vez es mejor preguntar que suponer

-Es..te yo, No es eso pee…ro- me sonroje y agache la mirada no se como se daba cuenta según yo estaba actuando totalmente normal pero a ser verdad mi mente estaba en el pasado recordando cada travesura y sonrisa de la dueña de los ojos jade -gracias Wei

-Joven tal vez un paseo por los jardines le ayuden a meditar mejor las cosas- se inclino y entro por la puerta de servicio y sin saber a que se refería me puse en marcha hacia lo mas lejano de el jardín

-Sakura- cual fue mí sorpresa que la encontré acostada en el jardín debajo de nuestro árbol favorito a lado del cachorro con el cual la vi llegar en la mañana. Sin entender que me pasaba no pude acercarme y como acto reflejo me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y me quede viendo cada uno de sus movimientos

-¿Que es lo que pasa Yue?- escuche que hablaba con alguien – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, pero me puedes llamar Sakura- trate de agudizar mi oído para estar seguro que ninguno de los bastardos de este lugar se acercara a ella

-Es un verdadero placer al fin conocerá, señorita Sakura, eh oído hablar tanto de usted que me sorprende por fin conocerla y ver que su belleza es realmente abrumadora- esto era el colmo estaba a punto de salir y abalanzarme a ese… ese – Hola Shaoran- que de congelado primero por que había sido descubierto, nada mas y nada menos por mi supuesto mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa

-Eres un…- ella estaba con la cara colorada ante los cumplidos de Eriol, vi como se burlaba de mi con esa sonrisa de no romper un plato –Buenas tardes Hiragizawa- hice una reverencia y camine hacia la cocina, a esta hora debería estar vacía ya que faltaban un par de horas para la comida y aún no empezaban los preparativos – Kinomoto

-Espérame Shaoran, no entiendo por que te enojas amigo si solo estaba saludando a la señorita- vi como le tomaba la mano y la besaba, en ese momento pasaron por mi cabeza miles de formas de hacerlo sufrir y por que no de desaparecerlo por arte de magia- ¡Shaoran!- camine lo mas rápido que pude entre a la cocina y le azote la puerta en la cara, me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer un gran pedazo de chocolate que encontré en esta- Por lo visto amigo mío estas celoso y justo cuando comenzaba a creer tu corazón era hielo- le arroje un cucharón el la cabeza y este empezó a carcajear

-¿Que es lo que pasa Yue?- el cachorro comenzó a moverse y gruñir a alguien, me levante en fracción de segundos

-Buenas tardes señorita- era un joven de aproximadamente mi edad o mas grande- Jamás la había visto por este pueblo donde todos nos conocemos- lo vi y era un joven muy apuesto de anteojos y de ojos de un azul profundo -Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, pero me puedes llamar Eriol

– Mucho gusto Eriol, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura- le sonreí extrañamente me sentía en confianza -pero por favor dime solo Sakura-

-Es un verdadero placer al fin conocerá, señorita Sakura, eh oído hablar tanto de usted que me sorprende por fin conocerla y ver que su belleza es realmente abrumadora- escuche su palabras, pero jamás había oído su apellido de los labios de mi padre o hermano axial que dudaba que ellos le platicaran de mi. Hola Shaoran- ¿Shaoran? El aquí que vergüenza tal vez me vio echada en su jardín, me sonroje por que es algo que una señorita no debería hacer, baje la mirada al suelo, me sentía realmente avergonzada.

-Eres un…- el estaba enojado y echaba chispas por los ojos, mis ojos se cristalizaron por el miedo, sabia que no debía a ver venido a este lugar y que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme en el desierto, –Buenas tardes Hiragizawa-escuche que saludaba a Eriol y salía en dirección a su casa Kinomoto- se me congelo la sangre cuando lo escuche pronunciar mi nombre tan fríamente, no era para menos una completa extraña invadiendo su casa y con el descaro de tomarse libertades que no le correspondía

-Espérame Shaoran, no entiendo por que te enojas amigo- escuche que Eriol se marchaba y me dispuse a correr tal vez Chiharu, me ayudara a empacar e irme a la luna - si solo estaba saludando a la señorita- tomo mi mano y me beso me quede parada en el lugar como si me hubieran salido raíces ¡Shaoran!- escuche que le grito y corrió en su dirección.

-Buenas tardes Yukito- no se como había llegado a casa y al entrar estaba el joven de anteojos

-Buenas tardes pequeña Sakura, como te fue en tus clases- un gran suspiro salio de mis labios y sonreí con pocas ganas- tal vez un rico postre te haga el día ¿gustas?

-Muchísimas gracias Yukito- le sonreí con más ganas y le conté lo que había pasado Mientras me ofrecía un flan- es mejor que suba a mi recamara, vamos Yue- el perrito me siguió hasta mi habitación –Necesitas un buen baño pequeño- se escondió bajo la cama pero era hoy o nunca ese cachorro recibiría un buen baño y tal vez Toya me ayude a cortarle un poco de pelo- Eres un labrador muy bonito Yue- los ojos de aquel amigo de mi infancia se apoderaron de mi mentes sus ojos color chocolates, cargados de bondad y chispas de alegría, pero a compararlos con la imagen de esta tarde esos ojos cafés que paresia le salían truenos – al parecer mi presencia no le es grata a Shaoran y yo que contaba con que tenia un buen amigo.


	6. Monstruo

Eres un Monstruo, pero MIO

Ya había pasado más de un mes que había llegado a casa poco a poco me había familiarizado con el lugar y adaptado a los horarios, las clases, cenas y mis tardes de aventura.

-Sakura, la dama Ieran solicita tu presencia en su casa- Chiharu entro a mi habitación y se sentó en la cama, su mirada era divertida y no para menos, llevaba un par de horas intentando peinarme y es que el día anterior había ido una joven impartiendo una clase adicional en la mansión Li la cual consistía en peinados y maquillas adecuados para cada ocasión -se paciente Sakura, es la primera vez que intentas hacer un chongo de ese estilo además estoy yo para ayudarte- ella se acerco y tomo es cepillo y empezó a desenredar el desastre que había hecho

-Muchas gracias- por que mi desesperación ¿por hacer ese peinado complicado?

_Flas back _

_-Buenas tardes señorita- la señora Ieran había entrado a la sala donde tomábamos las clases -les quiero presentar a la Señorita Nakuru, ella es una estilista altamente reconocida y hoy les dará una clase especial de cómo deben peinarse y maquillarse dependiendo la magnitud de cada evento- la chica era guapa tal vez de la edad de Toya, tenia una personalidad altamente alegre – Señorita Nakuru, ellas con mis hijas Fuutie, Feimei, Futtie, Shiefa- mientras las nombraba cada una de las Li se paraba –Y a Sakura Kinomoto- le levante y hice una reverencia ante la señorita, la cual se abalanzo hacia mi y me abrazo con gran efusividad, con cada una practico diferentes peinados y fui la ultima._

_-Sakura linda acércate no muerdo- me sonroje ante las palabras, ella decía que jamás había visto a una joven tan bella como yo- es imposible acentuar aún mas tu belleza pequeñas pero por algo soy la mejor- dijo estallando en escandalosas carcajadas- siéntate y empecemos- Buenas tardes hermoso Shaoran, cuanto tiempo sin verte_

_-Buenas tardes señorita- Shaoran estaba rojo y se le veía que sentía atracción por la señorita Nakuru, claro cualquier hombre sentiría atracción al ver a esa mujer, yo a comparación de ella solo era una niña, el tomo asiento en el piano viendo siempre a dirección donde estábamos o mejor dicho donde ella estaba_

_-Oh Shaoran guapo si no fueras tan joven te conquistaría- le guiño un ojos y tomo mi cabello trenzándolo- bueno, este peinado seria ideal para una novia, casi te puedo ver Sakurita con tu vestido blanco entrando a la iglesia- era como una tipo pasarela el peinado era una trenza en forma de corazón con unos mechones saliendo dándole un aspecto descuidado- imagino que cualquier chico estaría a tus pies, y será muy afortunado a tenerte como esposa y en la luna de miel…- _

_-Basta Nakuru- Fuutie la hermana mayor de Shaoran fue la que intervino ese tipo de platicas siempre me incomodaban – Sakura ha quedado hermosa pero es muy joven pare que se case, aún no nos a contado de ningún joven que captara su atención- todas me voltearon a ver me sentía insignificante -¿Sakura hay algun muchacho el cual sea digno de tu atención?- todas esperaban que yo les contestara y por un momento había olvidado respirar- ¿Sakura?_

_-Tal vez su príncipe azul este en un "reino muy, muy… pero muuy lejano"- Shaoran con su voz burlona había captado la atención de todas – e imagino que siendo igual despistado que ella se habrá perdido en el camino- salio de el salón azotando la puerta –¡solo demente se fijaría en una niña como ese monstruo!- el corazón se me estrujo_

_-Es.. es un.. ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO!- pero ya le enseñaría que era Sakura Kinomoto y lo que era capaz de hacer y que si me lo propusiera seria aún mas educada refinada y hermosa como la chica rubia que lo acompañaba en la cafetería del pueblo._

-¿Sakura, estas bien? Quieres que le avise a la señora Li que estas indispuesta-Chiharu tenia un brillo de preocupación en su mirada, le sonreí y me vi al espejo

-No en un momento voy- ella había terminado de arreglarme el cabello con gran facilidad- Muchas gracias no sabes lo agradecida que estoy no sabría que hacer sin ti

-Apúrate a la familia Li no le agrada que los hagan esperar- ese día estaba realmente feliz, llevaba un vestido y penado hermoso y le demostraría que no era un monstruo, llegue a la casa de los Li y fue recibida por Wei

-Buenas tardes señorita Sakura, si me permite decirle se ve hermosa y delicada el día de hoy- le sonreí agradecía la confianza extra que me daba su halago

-Muchas gracias Wei- me dirigió escaleras arriba- esta es la sala común de las señoritas – me abrió la puerta –Pase señorita la están esperando

-Sakura- baje la mirada por el sonrojo se veía hermosa ese vestido la hacia lucir tan preciosa, su cabello levemente recogido, sus ojos verdes, eso labios rasas

-Si la sigues viendo así se te caerá la baba será mejor que cierres la boca- mi amiga de ojos amatista sonreír pero yo no podía apartar la vista de ella- lo siento- susurro me había pinchado con un alfiler, la quería fulminar con la mirada

-Hola pequeña Sakura- esa era Sonomi Daidouji por es espejo vi que la abrazaba – eres tan hermosa como tu madre, heredaste sus ojos y su sonrisa mi queridísima Nadeshiko- la madre de mi amiga siempre era muy correcta así que ese comportamiento al ver a Sakura era de lo mas extraño- cuanto tiempo sin verte …

-Mi madre es así quiere mucho a mi prima, siempre se la pasa hablando de ella y no sabes lo emocionada que estoy al conocerla- Tomoyo tenia los ojos soñadores que tanto me aterraba ahora entendía todo, mi amiga había heredado esos arranques de efusividad de su madre- Li, ella es muy hermosa y con los vestidos que me encargare de diseñarle será el centro de atención de todos los bailes- la mire con el ceño fruncido estaba molesto quería que ella pasara inadvertida y nadie, nadie la mirara, además no necesitaba mas que su sonrisa para que el mundo estuviera a sus pies- es tan hermosa

-Sakurita ella es mi linda Tomoyo., se que se llevaran bien como tu madre y yo- Sakura era tan hermosa y Tomoyo era una persona gentil y observadora

-Sakura- para mi sorpresa la muy correcta Tomoyo se lanzo sobre Sakura diciéndole infinidad de halagos como si fueran las mas intimas amigas- eres tan preciosa, te cuidare y podrás contar conmigo, confiarme todos tus secretos y yo los guardare como lo mas valioso de este mundo

-Hoo.. Hola- Sakura se sonrojaba no se si por la vergüenza que le habían pasar o por que el abrazo de Tomoyo estaba siendo por demás asfixiante

-Pero por favor llámame Tomoyo, al fin somos primas- Sakura abrió los ojos sabia y le sonrío ahora el abrazo era correspondido- OH Sakura que feliz me haces, pero anda sube- me empujo de el banquito en el cual estaba parado enfrente de los espejos y la subió, le empezó a tomar sus medidas- eres perfecta. Se me ocurre sin fin de vestidos, ¡eres mi musa!, deberías ir a Paris estoy segura que serias perfecta como modelo-

Estaba molesto como le decía que se fuera si apenas la acababa de recuperar, me senté esperando que de nuevo fuera mi turno, se acercaba un baile en memoria de mi padre y para presentarme como su futuro heredero, por lo cual mi madre había llamado a las dueñas de la casa de moda mas importantes y en vez de mandar a una de sus empleadas decidieron venir ellas, por lo cual Tomoyo y Sonomi estaban en mi casa. Suspire el día anterior le había dicho a Sakura que era un monstruo, la quería hacer enojar y correr por toda la casa esperando que me alcanzaba, pero ella no me había seguido, solo escuche un grito. Era tan hermosa y si realmente era un monstruo hermoso con sus ojos pestañas grandes, como tantas, pero ella me trasmitía ese sentimiento tan calido quería hacerla enojar y que fuera mi amiga a la que extrañe durante años el monstruo que era mío solo Mio.

Notas:

Bueno perdón por ausentarme un gran tiempo la verdad no tenia ganas de escribir y mi cabeza fue un desastre por completo.

Espero que les guste estés capítulos son como antes de empezar lo interesante

Espero les guste mi historia y acepto muchos consejos.

Sacnite =)


	7. Mi Viejo Y Nuevos Amigos

Mi Viejo Y Nuevos Amigos

Tomoyo había demostrado ser una excelente amiga, era una persona muy alegre y parlanchina, siempre salíamos a recorrer las hectáreas del campo que se aproximaba a nuestras casas, hacíamos postres en los cuales la cocina terminaba como campo de guerra, leíamos juntas o simplemente me la pasaba enfrente de espejos probándome todo tipo de vestimentas que muy amablemente confeccionaba para mi.

-¿Sakura, me estas poniendo atención?- parpadee es que realmente no le estaba prestando atención, hoy habíamos decidido dar un paseo por las principales calles donde encontrábamos cafeterías y una que otra tiendita de recuerdos, ropa, comestibles en fin, muchos jóvenes de nuestra edades paseaban por aquí- Entremos en esta cafetería venden los mejores pasteles que probaras en tu vida

-Claro Tomoyo un pastel de chocolate seria muy bueno, últimamente eh estado preocupada por el asunto del baile, sigo sin poder coordinarme bien y por ahora solo bailamos entre nosotras, con un joven seria diferente- si estaba asustada mucho tal vez la única persona que soportaría mi torpeza seria Shaoran, pero como desde que me grito que era un monstruo decidí no pedirle ningún tipo de favor- solo are el ridículo y me querrán enviar de nuevo a la selva

-Eriol- Tomoyo agito la mano muy fuerte yo no sabia que ella lo conocía pero ahí tenia una preciada oportunidad si le pedía a el que me ayudara no tendrá que ser exiliada- ¿Sakura que… que haces? – sin avisar jale a mi amiga hacia la mesa donde estaba mi amigo, si aun que no nos veíamos seguido el era mi amigo una persona de confiar y muy amable- Buenas tardes joven Hiragizagua

-Eriol, yo estaba pensando en ti- mi prima se me quedo viendo con ojos de que sucede- yo… quería pedirte un enorme favor- el me hizo una señal de que prosiguiera con mi petición- quería saber si fueras tan amable de practicar conmigo unos vals y si me podrías enseñar algunos pasos mas- dije todo de corrido como si Eriol huyera de mi y fuera mi única oportunidad de pedírselo- no tengo con quien practicar y tu eres el único joven que conozco

-Señorita Sakura, me halaga que usted pensara en mi y claro seria un placer compartir con usted unas melodías- me sonrió con esa forma tan miseriosa pero que al mismo tiempo me hacia confiar de sobremanera de el- Amigo mío es bueno saber que al fin llegas, estas hermosas señoritas vinieron seguramente a degustar un rico pastel, para nosotros seria un verdadero honor que nos acompañaran

-Buenas tardes Tomoyo… Señorita Kinomoto- esa voz, esa voz era de la ultima persona que deseaba ver en estos momentos- Eriol disculpa mi demora- hicimos una leve inclinación ante Shaoran y nos sentamos en una mesa que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la cafetería, un sitio hermoso con un jardín y un pequeño lago, algo mas intimo

-Shaoran me alegra tanto encontrarte, me eh enterado que has rechazado a la hija de Clow de nueva cuenta- Tomoyo hablaba con Shaoran con tanta confianza, según yo sabia la joven a la que se referían era ni mas ni menos la joven rubia y despampanante- muy bien hecho amigo mío tu mereces a alguien mejor

-La hija de Clow es una mujer muy bella, pero muy hueca- yo ahogue una carcajada ya que tal cual Shoran la describía es lo que al presentarnos pensé- la chica ante la cual yo pudiera caer rendido tendría que ser única y especial

-Valla amigo pero si mal no recuerdo tu hace no muchos años caíste bajo los encantos de un ángel- ahora era Erio quien se les unía a la platica

-¿Entonces Shaoran ya a estado enamorado?- pregunte pero no me había dado cuenta que lo llame por su nombre, el se me quedo viendo con unos ojos de sorpresa mientras yo agachaba la cabeza, había sido un atrevimiento de mi parte

-Jajajajajaja- Tomoyo y Eriol empezaron a reír- Que si a estado enamorado- dijo mi amigo- Estaba obsesionado o aun lo esta- complemento mi prima

-Los dos cierren su boca- el gruño con fuera- Sakura…- me llamo, y solo pude quedarme viéndolo a los ojos rogándole una disculpa por mi torpeza- Mis asuntos personales desearía que no te metieras y menos le preguntaras a este par

-Discúlpame Shao.. LI- corregí estaba tan apenada- fue que pensé en voz alta y yo la verdad no acostumbro… discúlpame

-Dime Shaoran así yo podré decir te Sakura y no Monstruo- me guiño el ajo y me amplio su sonrisa

-Yo no soy ningún monstruo- le enseñe la lengua por que en publico seria lo mas que le haría pero encontraría la forma en vengarme

-Jajajaja – el estallo en carcajadas a decir verdad me gustaba mucho el sonido de su sonrisa- Lo se, lo se

-Eres realmente insoportable- le arroje un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en cual le quedo cerca de sus labios, me miro con asombro y lo lamió lentamente hasta que se limpio, yo quede hipnotizada mientas veía como saboreaba cada trocito de chocolate retirándolos de sus labios –Tomoyo, será mejor que nos retiremos- voltee para las otras personas que nos acompañaban las cuales se había esfumado sin dejar rastros de vida- Yo…. Shaoran me tengo que ir, en… casa me esperan

-Ajamm – el se acercaba a mi como un cazador a su presa y de esos había visto bastantes en África, no me quitaba la mirada de encima lo cual había adormecido cada unos de mis sentidos y me dejo clavada en el asiento, no podía ni siquiera quitar mi mirada de sus ojos chocolate me sentía atrapada- Ya es tarde verdad Sa-ku-ra- susurro mi nombre cerca de mi oído, estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro, lo sentía tan cerca y mi piel se enchinaba- Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte, con tus clases de baile

-¡Hablas enserio?- me sonrío de una manera que hizo mi corazón latiera tan rápido- yo te lo agradecería muchísimo Shaoran- sin querer termine la distancia con un abrazo y es que realmente se lo agradecía muchísimo, cuando me separe de el quedamos separados por dos centímetros de distancia de nuestros rostros y ninguno desvío la mirada

-Jajajajaja- el estallo de nueva cuenta en carcajadas, ya que había aprovechado mi momento de admiración para embarrarme un poco de pastel en la nariz y en la boca con ayuda de si gigantesca mano- Te lo merecías cerecita

-Eres un…- el no me dejo terminar con mi oración ya que se acerco hacia mi limpio mi nariz son su pulgar, beso mi mejilla quitando gran parte del paste para luego lengüetearme muy carca de los labios

-Ahora si sabes mas deliciosa- me planto un beso en los labios otro en la mejilla y me abrazo, para después dejar dinero en la mesa tomar un pequeño clavel del jardín y entregármelo e iré, todo en menos de 1 minuto- hasta mañana Sakura.

Yo se Yo se que hace mucho no escribo, pero no soy como muchas escritoras que ya tienes escrito toda la historia que subiran poco a poco conforme me inspiro mi tiempo y estado de animo me dejan escribo. Se que tampoco soy de las escritoras que contesten sus comentarios y esque la verdad si los leo y aprecio muchísimo pero yo no lo hago por popularidad si no mas por desestresarme y tener el control de una linda historia.

Acepto sugerencias y en este corto cap trate de hacer que entendieran un poco mejor que personaje era el que hablaba, cualquier sugerencia por favor hacérmela llegar y seré feliz, aparte doy fan de muchísimas escritoras y me la paso metida leyendo recomienden historias por favor que ya no se a que escritor leer ¡


	8. Mi Dulce Dulce Fierecilla

**Mi Dulces, Dulce Fierecilla.**

Estaba acostado en mi cama sonriendo no podía quitar esa mueca de mi rostro, me sentía extasiado, emocionado, realmente feliz, ¿La razón? Había dado mi primer beso a la única persona que le a pertenecido mi corazón, yo que consideraba el chocolate mi adicción y lo había probado de todas las formas posibles debo admitir que en su dulce boca es un millón de veces mejor.

-Buenas tardes joven Shaoran, su madre me a pedido que la disculpe con usted y las señoritas ya que tuvo una reunión con los señores Kinomoto y no podrá presentarse en la cena- Wei siempre nos daba aviso si mi madre se encontraría fuera de casa lo cual no era muy común, mis hermanas estarían encantadas de salir a pasear por lo que restaba de la tarde obligarme a ir con ellas

-Muchas gracias Wei- hizo un reverencia y se marcho, ¿Ese ruido? Solo significaba malas noticias para mí

-¡Shao!- mis hermanas- iremos a la plaza por favor tienes que acompañarnos- que ni lo soñaran- te presentaremos a alguna niña de tu edad para que no te aburras

-Ya tengo planes- ni siquiera se porque les había dicho eso pero lo probable es que Sakura estuviera sola… -le prometí a Sakura ayudarle con unos asuntos diviértanse- Salí lo mas rápido que pude y me dirigí a la casa de los Kinomoto dejando a mis hermanas con grandes signos de interrogaciones en la cabeza

-Buenas noches Sakura eh venido por que…- mientras iba caminando ensayaba una y otra vez lo que diría- Perdona por el beso es que simplemente no pude detenerme- claro creerá que voy repartiendo besos a todo mundo- Yo… la verdad es que desde siempre eh estado enamorado de ti- y si me rechaza, si mi declaración no es lo suficientemente romántica para ella- Hola ¿Cómo estas?- iba platicándole al aire cuando a unos metros antes de llegar a casa de Sakura cuando la vi escalando las enredaderas que se encontraban justo debajo de su habitación, y atravesar la puerta que abría paso al balcón decidí hacer lo mismo que ella escalar.

-Las señoritas no hacen cosas tan intrépidas como esas- ella se volteo y en sus ojos se notaba que estaba sorprendida, claro si no hice el mínimo ruido al entrar y ahora me encontraba sobre su cama con las piernas enlazadas- Kero, sigue igual no me hiciera sorprendido si lo hubieras perdido en uno de tu viajes- le sonreí parecía que el gato le había comido la lengua- ¿Sakura, estas bien?

- Claro- me contesto y se volteo ignorándome por completo

-¿Deseas que me marche?- le pregunte rogándole al ser supremo que me diera una negativa, solo me miro de reojo entro a su armario- se que debí anunciarme, pero estaba dolo en casa si nada que hacer- rogaba que me dijera un monosílabo entre al armario y la vi que ingresaba a su cambiador, ¿Estaría mal que mirara un poquito? – Y como prometí ayudarte con tus pasos de baile decidí venir

-Gracias- me sonrío y salio del cambiador con un pantaloncillo de algodón que le llegaba a media pierna una blusa de tirantes la cual dejaba ver sus brazos y parte de su escote, se recogió el cabello en una coleta dejando unos mechones que remarcaban su rostro y su cuelo, se me había complicado pasar saliva – eres muy amable pero pensé iniciaríamos desde mañana

- Claro pero todavía no es muy tarde y me encontraba solo en casa- mire hacia otro lado para concentrarme en algo que no fuera ella y su exquisita figura- además mis hermanas salieron dejándome completamente solo

- ¿Y no te gusta estar solo?- la voltea a ver y negué con la cabeza- pensé que era así siempre te la pasas encerrado en tu habitación o caminando por los jardines- así que me vigilaba, sonreí

-No es que me guste estar solo, solo que lo prefiero a estar huyendo de de algunas chicas de por aquí, a veces vienen con algún presente, otras con declaraciones de amor, o ofreciéndome un momento de placer- quería ver su cara esperaba ver un indicio de celos

-Jajajajaja, ¿así que el fabuloso Shaoran Li le huye al amor o a que lo casen, como si fuera una presa indefensa?- ella se burlaba de mi así que le enseñaría quien era la presa, fui acercándome a ella acorralándola hasta que tropezó en la cama decidí tomarla de las muñecas y sujetarla con mis piernas la inmovilice, valla que era una pequeña fiera ya que se defendía con todo

-Deberías cuidar tus palabras- me acerque a su rostro tan cerca que podía oír su respiración agitada- tal vez la presa sea otra- le sonreí

-Shaoran suéltame me lastimas- de inmediato la solté y aprovecho para aventarme unas almohadas y aventárseme encima- ¡tu crees por que soy una mujer no se defenderme!- me aplico varias llaves para logran inmovilizarme y lo único que hacia era alejarla con todo el cuidado para no lastimarla, de un momento a otro terminamos de pelearnos para hacernos cosquillas, mientras ella se ahogaba por la falta de aire por no controlar sus carcajadas

-Basta ya basta Sakura me rindo- era una fierecilla y admito no podía defenderme en especial si no podía aplicar algún tipo de fuera a mi oponente por miedo a herirla- tu ganas

-Shaoran…- ella me nombro con una voz baja pero terriblemente sexy, se me acerco con un brillo en la mirada, pasando de su posición hincada a lado mió a sentarse cobre mi abdomen con sus piernas a cada lado, se acerco a mi rostro y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mis labios- Shaoran

-Mmmmjumm…- le conteste con un sonido que vino desde mi garganta, en este momento era lo mas decente que podía producir, ella estaba sobre mi montándome, cerré mis ojos con fuerza ya que sentía sus labios sobre los míos y juro que sentía su reparación, retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros y lo que sentí después fue algo que no esperaba

-Jajajajaja jamás pensé que fueras tan fácil de vencer- la almohada era lo que había llegado a mi rostro, cuando yo esperaba sus labios, valla que esta mujer es como el propio demonio, me tiene rendido a sus pies y juega conmigo- Bueno Shaoran creo que es hora de que te retires al fin eh ganado y no tengo deseos de ver a un… ¡Bajameee!- me incorpore en un segundo y cuando me había dado la espalda la cargue alentándola sin ninguna consideración a su cama

-Si valla que esta vez has ganado, pero la próxima cerecita el ganador seré yo, pero tranquila jamás te are daño – coloque mi cabeza en su cuello deslizando mis labios desde su pequeña oreja hasta su hombro, saboreando su dulce aroma- te prometo que esto no se quedara así y hasta aquí- dije susurrando en su oído, no reconocía mi voz sonaba mas como un gruñido- Pequeña Sakura nadie juega con Shaoran Li- la mire directamente a los ojos para amenazarla con la mirada, pero que hacia ella me sonreía y enredaba su mano en mi cabello y la otra me jalaba la camisa acercándome mas a ella, estiro su cabeza y me beso, no precisamente fue un beso muy tranquilo fue uno en el cual pude ver la luna, las estrellas y una que otra galaxia lejana. Después de algunos minutos el beso quedo en un rose de labios por lo cual tuvimos que separarnos quedando acostados en su cama uno en cada lado

-¿Me contarías sobre tus viajes?- me atreví a preguntarle para terminar el silencio incomodo que se había producido- digo has conocido muchos lugares a lo largo de estos años, me gustaría, me encantaría saber donde estuviste, a quien conociste- ella estaba sonrojada- si tuviste algún pretendiente, amigos, lo que sea- ella se incorporo y fue corriendo hacia su tocados y del cajon de hasta abajo saco varias jotas, pedazos de tela, muñequitos- así pasaron algunas horas platicándome te cada uno de los lugares de donde traía los recuerdos, los paisajes, las excavaciones de su padre, de cada unos de sus amigo - ¿Sakura? Oyee... sígueme contando- ella había quedado profundamente dormida la arrope y salí por donde había entrado

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Que les pareció este cambio de Sakura inocente a una mas atrevida?

La verdad es que eh estado pensando en como seguir la historia pero mis caprichos e ideas se vuelven algo locas cuando las pienso cada vez mas?

Voy bien o le cambio algo? Yo se que mas o menos en el tiempo que manejo la historia las chicas se comportaban decentemente pero creo que nosotras tenemos un poder de seducción especial, pero para que sea "una como ninguna" la quiero modernizar =P… Volver un poco loco a Shaoran aunque trato de seguir con la esencia de la personalidad de SCC pero al crecer creo que todos experimentamos ciertos cambios.

Alguna sugerencia, opinión critica?


	9. Sueños, besos, casa, nubes y mas besos

**Sueños, besos, casas, nubes y más besos**

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana cuando desperté de un sueño realmente placentero, recordé cuando mi mejor amigo escalaba los árboles retándome a subir con el, juntos habíamos comenzado a construir una casita del árbol que por cierto era muy… muy diferente a la de nuestra imaginación, en lo alto de nuestro árbol, apenas habíamos empezado a construir las paredes cuando me fui con mi padre a sin fin de lugares.

-buenos días- susurraron a mi lado una voz de hombre que no era de mi padre ni de mi hermano- ¿dormiste bien?-poco a poco volteé mi rostro del lado donde provenía aquella voz

-¿Shao...ran?-mi impresión fue mayor cuando vi los ojos chocolatazos de la persona con la que había soñado- buenos... Días- se acerco más a mi y pasó sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura aprisionándome con mucho cuidado como sí me fuera a romper- tu que haces aquí

- verás... - se iba acercando a mi como sí quisiera contarme un secreto- quería saber que se siente despertar a lado de... La persona con la que sueñas, tenerla a lado y cumplir el sueño- mi cerebro no procesaba esas palabras en lo más mínimo y todo me daba vueltas, la persona que ahí había soñado al otro era yo, poco a poco su boca rozo la mía Reclamando mis labios- valla que cumplir los sueños te sube a las nubes cerecita

-bueno eso depende del sueño- ¿de dónde había salido mi voz? Sonaba tan confiada muy diferente a como me sentía en realidad- sí despierta y un lobo está devorándote yo lo catalogaría más como pesadilla que como sueño, y en vez de nubes sería el suelo

- jajajaja no esperaba menos de ti, pero créeme que este beso no cuenta como devorar, si quisiera devorarte... Te tendría gritando- los colores se me subieron al rostro, se que en este lugar consideraban a las señoritas por su virginidad, pero había viajado mucho como para conocer que en algunas culturas las mujeres probaban mediante el sexo a los hombres para saber sí sería buenos maridos- te ves muy hermosa sonrojada cerecita, tal vez te verías más hermosa con otros tipos de sonrojo

- tal vez... Y tu tal vez te verías mejor sin ninguna prenda encima, o tal vez no- Dios yo sabía que no por nada todas las chicas del lugar se comía a Shaoran con los ojos- y tal vez

- tu te verías muy bien sin ningún prenda encima- sentenció me sentía sus manos dibujar el contorno de mis labios para luego pasar sus labios a lo largo de mi rostro desde la oreja a el mentón para bajar al cuello poco a poco

-¿Sakura, Monstruo?- Dios ese era mi hermano y no recordaba sí había puesto el seguro a mi puerta a noche si Entraba y descubría a mi acompañante estoy segura que nos mataría- ¡oye saldremos con la Señora Ieran Li, les dio el día libre en las cases así que puedes quedarte a dormir un rato más y después salir a pasear, pero porfavor no destruyas nada!

-¡ Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un monstruo por lo tanto no destruiré nada!- oí que se alejaba gracias a su risa que cada vez se hacía mas tenue, mientras otra era ahogada cerca de mi oído

- valla que eres Preciosa cuando te enojas- había olvidado su presencia por unos segundos ya que su cuerpo juntó al mío se sentía como una extensión no como algo ajeno- así que tenemos el día libre Sakura, ¿qué se te antoja hacer?- el me estaba proponiendo todo un día juntos aparte de la noche que obviamente habíamos pasado en la misma cama

- ir a la casa del árbol- recordé mi sueño y si el podía cumplir su sueño e ir a las nubes ¿porque yo no? Con una sonrisa y un beso se levantó de mi cama dirigiéndose al balcón

- en una hora te veo ahí, no llegues tarde te tendré una sorpresa

∞ Por fin otro CAP bueno lo que pasa es qe no tengo computadora, y no se cómo subir un CAP desde un iPad donde actualmente estoy escribiendo la historia serán CAP cortos si alguien gusta decirme cómo o con que aplicaciones le agradecería porque subir este CAP a sido una odisea. Este fue un experimento.


	10. Como niños

**Como Niños**

**_Shaoran_**

Me había quedado en su habitación viéndola dormir mientras no me desidia si salir, me senté al borde de su cama muy lentamente temiendo despertarla, ella volteo y susurro mi nombre aun dormida, a un chico enamorado como yo, darse cuenta que la persona dueña de sus pensamientos sueña con el, déjenme decirles que sentí como explotaba mi corazón en mil fragmentos que se dirigieron a todos rincones de mi ser, causándome cosquillas, una explosión de felicidad eso es lo que yo estaba viviendo. Ahora me dirigía a mi casa a toda prisa, tenia exactamente una hora, sesenta minutos, tres mil seiscientos segundos, y si eso fuera poco contaba con que Sakura demorara como lo acostumbraba.

-Buenos días joven Shaoran- Wei... quede estático al verlo eran aproximadamente las 8am y a esa hora daba por hecho que el estuviera enterado de mi ausencia en mi casa por la noche

-Buenos… días yo…- me sonrío y negó con la cabeza- mi.. Madre…- otra negación- por favor.,. no le cuentes nada... seria- me sonrío

-Su baño esta listo joven, se ve que tiene prisa así que será mejor que se apure- corrí como desesperado hacia mi habitación me metí en una tina con agua caliente y me enjabone y enjuague en tiempo record

-Cuarenta minutos- fui a la cocina saque unos pastelillos de chocolate, jugo de naranja, unas cuantas frutas, una cerezas en almíbar, un mantel y lo metí todo a la canastilla para picnic, fui a mi habitación y en una bolsa, regalo de Tomoyo un diseño cómodo, varonil según ella y practico para algunas excursiones, metí una cobija, velas y cojines de mi cama- veinte minutos

_**Sakura**_

-¿Una hora?- me metí a una gran tina de agua tibia me bañe y me puse un vestido lo bastante cómodo como para trepar un árbol

-¿Sakura, saldrás a alguna parte, se puede saber si es con el guapísimo joven que hoy por la mañana bajaba de tu balcón?- los colores se me subieron a la cara Chiharu lo habia visto – No te preocupes no le diré a nadie, pero es increíble ver como el chico que rechazaba a todas las chicas ahora te este acosando a ti querida amiga.

-Bueno yo… el no, no es lo que crees, solo somos amigos- claro Sakura un amigo el cual se mete a tu cuarto, te besa, se duerme junto a ti y te hace desearlo horrores- me enseñaba a bailar le pedí… a el, si y al joven Eriol que me ayudaran con mi coordinación- bueno después de todo no era mentira

-siéntate- me ordeno, yo me sentía como una niña chiquita a la cual reprenderían en ese momento, mas sin encambio agarro mi cabello y lo empezó a cepillar el cabello y lo trenzo al final lo amarro en una media cola- falta algo…- yo la mire, mis ojos demostraban la sorpresa que sentía ya que empezó a sacar de mi tocador varios labiales, sombras y me empezó a maquillar un poco, al finalizar vi mi reflejo y era demasiado natural lo que me había hecho pero aun así lucia diferente- ¡Hermosa! Simplemente te ves divina y estoy segurísima que al joven Li le encantara

-gracias, pero no es para impresionarlo, sólo el es un buen amigo, desde siempre

.._**Shaoran**_

-aquí estoy de nuevo- hace ya dos años que había dejado de ir a ese lugar tan especial para mi, ella se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver que el había terminado la casa del árbol con las indicaciones de ella

_Flas back ***_

_- ¡Noooooo! Shaoran así no - la veía tan enojada y eso provocaba en mi deseos de asesinarla, por que yo estaba dando lo mejor de mi y ella sólo me gritaba - esa madera debe ir del otro lado, ¿ ya ves?- me mostró su dibujo no muy bueno, pero en el se entendía que la casita debía estar lo más alto del árbol, la escalera muy pegada a este y tenía que ser de cuerda y ser camuflajeada por una enredadera- Shaoran no quiero pedirle ayuda a Toya, por que este es nuestro lugar, sólo tu y yo_

_- pues lo sé, pero tu eres un monstruo , sólo me das órdenes y soy yo el un hace el trabajo pesado- mi cara estaba sonrojada pero miraba a otro lado para que ella no viera que me había hecho sentir cosas extrañas***_

- cero minutos, cero segundos, no es de extrañar, siempre llega increíblemente tarde- había colocado la cobija como tapete, las velas en todo la casa del árbol, era chica pero suficiente hasta cuatro personas , el mantel y la comida esparcida por el, los cojines al rededor - creo será mejor tomar una siesta - a las dos ventanas les había puesto cortinas ya hace mucho había traído Algunas sillas, de cuando mis hermanas entraron en su época de diseñadoras de interiores, tirando todo lo que según e para ellas era pasado de moda, y a mi me había servido toda la madera y uno que otro artículo de decoración.

-Shaoran , oye despierta - lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos para encontrar unos ojos verdes jade, que me hipnotizaron y mi cuerpo cobró vida propia jalándole hacia mi, aprisionando la entre mis brazos - ¡oye sueltamente me estas asfixiando!

- no te preocupes, se dar respiración boca a boca- se me escapo un bostezo y la verdad apenas y en la noche había dormido, sentirla en mis brazos su cuerpo tan cerca- déjame dormir tengo mucho sueño, ayer me desvele viendo un ángel

- quedo preciosa, pensé hoy tendríamos que trabajar para terminarla, pero por lo visto, has ordenado que la terminarán- ingenua ella creía que dejaría que alguien más metiera alguna mano en esta casa

- NO ORDENE que la terminarán!, soy suficientemente capaz de haberla hecho sin ayuda de nadie- ahora estaba encima de ella sosteniéndole las muñecas a la altura de la cabeza, mis piernas a cada costado suyo y mis ojos clavados en las esmeraldas- POR QUE ESTE ES NUESTRO LUGAR solo ¡Tu y YO!

- eres mi mejor amigo- esta chica solo podía hacerme cambiar mis sentimientos tan rápidamente- Shaoran abrazarme

- NO, ya no puedo estar cerca de ti, eres tu, me vuelves loco- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- no llores, no quiero estar cerca de ti como tu amigo , como tu mejor amigo, te necesito , espere once años a que regresaras

- yo... Tu... Pero- no decía nada en concreto y la calle con un beso

- si me pides que me aleje de ti lo haré, si me das una oportunidad seremos amigos y te iré conquistando poco a poco sin arranques, aunque me será difícil no verte y besarte, abrazarte - me sonreía con una ternura qe sólo ella podía irradiar, tanta tranquilidad - yo...

- entonces no te alejes de mi, se mi amigo, quiero conocerte, quiero saber que te gusta, que te disgusta- se acercó a mi y me besó eso era todo lo que necesitaba podría conquistara y en eso pondría todo mi esfuerzo

**_Sakura_**

-Pásame las cerezas eh dicho- el me sonreía de oreja a oreja, ya habíamos comido lo que había traído, siempre peleando por el último panquesillo, por la última manzana, por la últimas cerezas,- Shaoran

- dime - me estaba haciendo enfurecer sólo el lograba sacarme de quiso en tan pocos segundos- ¿a quieres esta?- se la acerco peligrosamente a la boca la sostuvo entre sus labios, bueno el había dicho que el no me besaría, pero que yo lo besara era una cosa totalmente diferente

- dame, porfavor- tenía mi rostro un centímetro de el, podía ver su cara roja y eso me encanto verlo nervioso por mi cercanía era algo excitante, saber que podría provocar eso en el - Shaoran... Dame- lo dije muy cerca de sus labios con los dientes mordí la mitad de la pequeña cereza, y sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y alojarse en una zona privada la cual me palpitaba, lo bese

- esto no está bien Sakura, debemos parar - ¿ahora quería parar?, el beso había durado mucho tiempo y era una batalla la cual ninguno quería perder, a veces suspiros y gemidos salían de nuestras vocas muriendo en la del otro, la respiración se dificultaba. Pero estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar el beso sin morir por olvidarme de respira- si sigues me harás... Perder la razón

- quieres que deje de hacer esto- le pase mi lengua por su labio inferior jalándole ligeramente, mordiéndole - sabes... No quiero dejar de hacerlo eres la primera persona a la cual beso en toda mi vida y ahora entiendo por que dicen que es algo delicioso

-¿la primera?- sus ojos chocolate brillaban , en algún momento cuando quede perdida en sus ojos, había cambiado la posición ahora el era quien estaba arriba mío- tu eres mi primer amor, mi primer beso... Serás, mi primera vez, mi mujer, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi amor, mi vida- algo en mi se encendió, me sentía importante y poderosa

- discúlpeme joven Li - hable lo mas seria que pude- pero tengo entendido que mi mano se la tendría que pedir a mi padre y si el cede, tendría que proponerme matrimonio, entregarme una sortija, elegir el vestido, la recepción, después viene la luna de miel, luego los hijos

- callare Sakura, si quieres las estrellas , la luna, el cielo, por ti sería capaz de enfrentar e al mismísimo Toya con tal de tenerte

- valla entonces si has perdido la cabeza- ambos reímos con ganas , contando muchísimas cosas, entre risas, discusiones, cosquillas, besos

...**_Shaoran_**

La besaba en todo el rostro, intentando despertarla, pero una promesa era una promesa, yo no tomaría sus labios ella era la que en estas horas había empezado los besos , tomando mis labios y amoldando a los suyos

- monstruo, despierta- imite la voz de su hermano tratando de hacerla enfadar

- no déjame dormir, ayer sentí la mirada de un lobo toda la noche la cual no me dejo descansar- se volteó a verme y me sonrió - tengo hambre

- yo igual vallamos a un pequeño restaurante que hay cerca de la cafetería de ayer, estoy seguro que te encantara- estas horas habíamos pasado jugando como en los viejos tiempos, recordando travesuras y planeando unas cuantas para el futuro

-siiiii, pero antes- me dio un beso pero tal fue su impulso que hizo. caerme de espalda con ella, encima- valla que tienes razón cumplir los sueños te hace sentirse en las nubes

- valla es increíble lo conectado que estamos que nuestros sueños son idénticos- bueno digamos que mis sueños no sólo era un beso, ese beso era el inicio de todo lo demás, ella jadeando debajo mío desnuda- bueno... Vámonos- alguna parte de mi cuerpo empezaba a despertar, deseando ser estrujada por algo realmente cálido

- una carrera lobito, si yo gano, tu me comprarás todo lo que quiera- ese no era problema si ella me lo pidiera o simplemente lo contemplara por unos escasos segundos sería suyo

- pero si yo gano tu vienes a la casa del árbol al anochecer a pasar una noche conmigo- sus mejillas se iluminaron de carmesí - ella me empujo hacia el suelo mientras me besaba, ya me estaba acomodando, cuando en sólo un segundo no sentía sí cuerpo sobre el mío. Estaba bajando ya las escaleras tomando ventaja- ¡tramposa!

- eso se llama ser inteligente- la escuche gritando, baje por la escalera pero a la mitad solo me solté pegando un brinco, la alcance a ver unos tres o cuatro metros lejos de mi, tenía que ganar, la alcance sujetándola por la cintura, y abrazándola, lo cual hizo caernos en el césped riendo- jajajaja Shaoran bajame

- no princesa, entre mis brazos estás más segura- la había levantado, realmente era muy ligera y llegaría el día donde la cargaría para entrar a nuestra habitación después de una bellísima boda- pero si tanto deseas que te baje... Tienes que besarme

- eso es chantaje Li Shaoran

- no pequeña, yo lo llamaría trueque , yo hago lo que quieres, tu me das lo que quiero- me beso como la fierecilla que era mordiendo mi labio y sacando unas gotas de sangre- Sakura no hagas eso- gruñí así que la baje sin ningún cuidado aventando la hacía un tapete de flores diminutas que crecían en el camino que decidimos tomar

- no huyas cobarde- emprendí la carrera después de varios metros con Sakura siguiendome los pasos, iba a ganar costara lo que costará

-¡Gane! -La tomé de la cintura frente al restaurante y la alze en el aire dándole vueltas - gane, no puesto creerlo, ella había dado su mejor esfuerzo y unos segundos antes ella era la segura ganadora, pero se confió regalándome la dulce victoria a mi

- lamentó interrumpir su celebración joven Shaoran- esa voz era la más desagradable que podía escuchar y la única capaz de parruinar un día tan especial

- buenas tardes sueños Clow - si el tío de mi mejor amigo Eriol. Padre de la garrapata que siempre aparecía donde sea que fuera

- no me presenta a la jovencita tan bella con la que viene acompañado- valla que era hermosa, pero sólo yo la podía contemplar, Sakura se había escondido detrás mío

- ella es Sakura Kinomoro hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto y

-Nadeshiko... - el hombre susurró mirando a Sakura comiéndosela con los ojos, pero seguro era mi imaginación, creo soy muy celoso

- Sakura este es el señor Clow- ella hizo una reverencia pero no le dirigió ninguna palabra al hombre- será mejor que entremos a comer- sólo asistió con la cabeza - que tenga buena tarde señor Clow

- igualmente Joven Li- tomo a Sakura de la mano llevándosela a sus labios y la beso- hermosa señorita Sakura que tenga excelente tarde- entramos al restaurante y comimos

- realmente ese señor no me da ninguna confianza- me saco de mi transe las palabras de mi bella acompañante y es que la verdad yo igual estaba enojado como la había tratado- me sentí realmente incomoda cuando me miraba, jamás me había pasado con nadie

- no te preocupes, si no te agrada no tienes que tener ninguna atención con el, si quieres te mantendré lo más lejos de esa persona - me sonrió tan cálidamente- pero ni creas que se me a olvidado la apuesta hoy pasarás la noche conmigo, pero creo será en mi habitación y no en la casa del árbol, se ve que lloverá toda la noche.

~ hola bueno mi experimento con el otro CAP pude subirlo y por fin actualizar así que las musas están de mi lado decidí hacer un CAP muuuuu y largo según yo, espero les gusté y dejen algún comentario! y espero le entendieran a todo! ya saben recomendaciones todo lo que gusté aquí estoy! se que aveces me como COMAS y la verdad es que soy de las personas que escriben y escriben y escriben y al final le dan una checa dirá para ver si queda mejor y muchas otras el auto corrector me cambia algunas palabras que después de leerlas un millón de veces encuentro el error.

Bueno espero todavía no se olvidarán de mi historia y que les agradé todavía más

Sacnite

-Realmente a mi me hubiera gustado vivir en la epoca, de los vestidos ponpones, entre damas y caballeros, con todo el romantisismo de esa epoca, pero con las libertades para la mujer de ahora. Esta historia esta suspendida en algun tiempo neutro de estas dos epocas. En mi imaginación.


	11. Obsesión

**Obsesión**

**Toya...**

Estábamos en la mansión Li con la señora Ieran, hablando de la única persona importante para nosotros... Sakura, tenían la sospecha que el señor Clow era que había mandado a matar a mi madre, el era un pretendiente de ella mucho antes de que mi padres se conocieran, tal era la obsesión que el día de la boda la trato de raptar, todo salió bien, se casaron, tuvieron un hijo y un Monstruo, el día de mi nacimiento no fue relevante, pero cuando en el segundo parto de mi madre se dio a conocer que era una niña, un par de días después irrumpieron la casa tratando de arrebatarla de nuestro lado.

Por que sospechábamos que era el, el día que regresamos con Sakura, no había pasado ni una hora cuando el estaba en la puerta solicitando dar sus respetos a la señorita de la casa, con varios presentes para ella, eso no me agrado en absoluto. Todo los días llegaban presentes para ella con una tarjeta distintiva de la familia Clow y ya que este sólo tenía a una hija, de su esposa muerta, era obvio que el pretendiente eran el, un señor de 35 años, seis años menor que mi padre, y sería de la edad de mi madre... Cortejando a mi hermanita eso es repugnante. Claro ningún "presente" le llegaba ya que todo era destinado a la basura

- Sakura será presentada en el momento que cumpla los 18 años- Ieran Li nos comentaba sobre las reglas para el matrimonio de este lugar- en cualquier momento el hombre se acercará a Sakura, la única solución coherente que se me ocurre es comprometerla con Shaoran, en el momento que lleve la sortija de compromiso, tu entregues su mano y ella sea informada de su matrimonio, podremos estar seguros nuestra niña no caerá en manos de persona tan retorcida

- Ieran yo jamás entregaría la mano de mi hija a Clow y Sakura jamás dejaría ser cortejado por un hombre que le dobla la edad- si, de eso yo estaba seguro mi hermanita se sabía defender- además...

- en tu boda viste lo desgraciado que es esa persona, tratar de raptar a Nadeshiko aún cuando ella le confirmo que estaba enamorada, su obsesión de saber cada paso que daba, te recuerdo que te los llevaste por miedo a que les hiciera algo- si, nos habíamos ido de nuestro hogar por seguridad, tras la muerte de mi madre, acordaron que sería mejor escapar del peligro, cuando yo salía con mi madre ni había problema alguno- ¿Cuantas veces ha tratado de llevarse a tu hija?-siempre paseábamos por los alrededores donde fue asesinada sin ningún problema, pero cuando salía con mi hermana, mi madre siempre llegaba con miedo y se ponía a llorar

- no tenemos pruebas para creer que fue el quien planeó- mi padre como siempre tratando de poner pruebas ante todo

- ¡Es Sakura, padre que tal si el idiota nos la arrebata como hizo con mama, por un amor enfermizo no correspondido!- explote, no podía creer que ese hombre quiera como mujer a mi hermanita,no puedo creer que después del rechazo de mi madre toda esa locura fuera concentrada en su hija, una obsesión - prefiero... Verla comprometida con el endemoniado mosco, sí eso la mantendrá segura, pero estoy seguro que Sakura nos enviara al demonio si le imponemos un matrimonio- pero será mejor ahora irnos a casa de ese hombre, nos a invitado a cenar, y es mejor tener a el enemigo cerca...

.**Sakura...**

Estaba preparando una muda de ropa, pijama y mi cobija, dormiría en la mansión Li, en el cuarto de Shaoran, en la cama de Shaoran, con Shaoran. Una cosa era dormir con el sin saberlo y otra cosa era dormir con el pendiente de que se encontraba a mi lado. Perdí la carera justo a segundos de ganarla, pero la mirada de ese señor me hizo sentir incómoda, tan potente y aterradora, baje el ritmo de mi zancada para que mi amigo me alcanzara y así alejar la mirada del sujeto, pero fue peor, fue a exigir que le fuese presentada, pero... Cuando menciono el nombre de mi madre lo dijo con delicadeza como sí fuera algo preciado, acariciando cada letra, algo que sí fuera en la boca de un hombre sería un gesto romántico, pero en la de el trasmitía miedo y locura.

- es hora de irme, ser buena perdedora- si iría a la casa vecina a escondidas, por que estoy segura que Toya me mataría si se enterara, baje por el balcón cuando...

-¡Sakura!, señorita Sakura- esa era Chiharu pero estaba desesperada y yo atrapada a mitad de mi camino hacia el suelo, no sabía si regresar a preguntar que era lo que pasaba o huir de ahí y esperar mi regaño al regresar a casa- ¡ donde se a metido, por favor necesita salir de la casa...

- eso estoy haciendo... pero no le digas a mi hermano- me miro y vi que disponía a bajar de la misma donde me encontraba, me hizo señas con la mano de que guardara silencio

- ¿dónde pensaba ir?- su mirada parecía que tenía miedo

- a casa de Shaoran verás yo...- me tapó la boca y susurro

- creo que es el lugar más seguro en este momento, entraron unos hombres a la casa, todos están en sus habitaciones dormidos, y su familia regresa dentro de una hora, será mejor ir con el joven ahí estará segura- me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo hacia la mansión Li, pero nos escondíamos entre las sombras, antes de llegar a la mansión vi como prendían la luz de mi habitación y varios hombres de negro salían al balcón buscando algo, o a alguien

- ¿qué es lo que pasa?- después de tanto correr me dio mi bolsa con mi ropa y me acompaño dentro de la casa hasta la habitación de Shaoran una vez frente a la puerta

- ya esta segura aquí no se atreverán a entrar por ahora tengo que informar de la invasión

**Shaoran...**

Tres golpes a la puerta, a esta hora lo más seguro sea alguna de mis hermanas, Sakura no llega la eh estado esperando por mas de cuarenta minutos, estoy seguro que cumplirá la apuesta pero por que demora demasiado... Tengo un mal presentimiento

- Buenas noches- abrí la puerta y era ella por fin había llegado, sin más la abrace protegiéndola, no sabía lo que mi corazón me gritaba, pero en ese momento sólo desee jamás perderla de vista y protegerla - ¿me dejarás pasar? O nos arriesgamos que alguien pase y me vea a esta hora ingresar a tu habitación...

- sería interesante, que alguien nos encuentre y nos "obliguen" a casarnos, por los actos pecaminosos que cometemos- ni yo sabía por que había insinuado tal cosa, pero al verla sonrojada era un espectáculo sublime- pero esta no será la noche, pasa

- muchas gracias joven Li, ya tengo suficiente con que lo sepa Chiharu...- Callo un momento, y su mirada se perdió en la entrada de mi ventanal la cual dirigía a su balcón- alguien a entrado a mi casa, me dijo que sería mejor escapar

- llamare a... Los guardias , tal vez si son vándalos sigan por los alrededores

- tenía que ponerme a salvo, pero ... Ella en vez de avisar a todos para alentarlos se dirigió a mi habitación

- ¿crees que intentarían secuestrarte?- se aferró a mi pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho- tranquila no dejaré te haga daño- el que se debería tranquilizar soy yo, tenía unas ganas de reventarles la cara a ese mal nacidos, fueran rateros o raptores- estás a salvo aquí y tu familia está en casa del señor Clow juntó con mi madre, no les harán daño, mientras que a tus amigos no les harán daño, si su interés es entrar a robar que se lleven lo que quieran

-gracias Shaoran, yo sólo espero que Mis amigos estén bien- cerró los ojos y aproveche para cargarla, era tan ligera como una pluma y de apariencia frágil, pero sabíamos que era una mujer muy inteligente y que siempre luchaba

-duerme - le ordene y la arrope con mis cobijas, las cuales eran color verde brillante y de diferentes texturas- mañana todo estará bien, te lo prometo- me acosté abrazándola, pegándola a mi cuerpo, protegiéndola, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, sus pies enlazados con los míos transmitiéndome su calor. Me estaba venciendo el sueño cuando tocaron mi puerta, pero no tenía intención de alejarme de ella así que sí eran mis hermanas soportaría sus burlas mañana, si era mi madre soportaría cualquier castigo, pero ella me necesitaba- Esta abierta la puerta, pase...

- Shaoran... - la mujer tras la puerta me sonrió con una mueca de ternura, mientras yo me ponía de un rojo intenso hubiera esperado cualquier otra reacción de ella, menos la de ternura que sólo pocas veces había visto en su rostro- tenemos que hablar será mejor dejemos descansar a Sakura

**Sakura...**

Me sentía cómoda y protegida entre sus brazos, fui cerrando mis ojos hasta qué quede profundamente dormida, primero todo fue negro... Luego una luz me segó un momento

_Estaba parada enfrente de la colina de cerezos donde me paseaba, tenía aproximadamente seis años, pero este no era el típico sueños donde yo era la protagonista, habíamos dos, la pequeña Sakura y la actual Sakura, de casi 18 años, sólo observaba como mi yo pequeña corría atrapando mariposas para después liberar las_

_-Mamá… ¡suelta a mi mama!- ante al grito infantil y aterrando de mi yo de seis años, el corazón me empezó a latir desenfrenado, - Por favor… Hermano, Papá… ¿Dónde están?- las lagrimas empezaban a escurrir de mis ojos, las dos llorábamos mientras veíamos a mi madre en el suelo luchando por que los hombre me quitaran las manos de encima, cuando logró liberarme de el agarre de aquellos monstruos, me miro y dos lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos_

_-Corre Sakura… ¡Corre!- me empujaba y caí al césped, mi yo corrió a dirección de el molino, mientras salí de mi sorpresa y me acerque a mi madre, para ayudarle, era fuerte y sabía defensa personal, seguro podría ayudarla- ¡No te detengas!... Te amo mi cielo- vi que aquellos hombre no iban detrás de mi yo, así que se escondió detrás de los arbustos, observaba como un hombre con una capa negra se acercaba a mi madre, mientras los dos hombres anteriores la agarraban de las muñecas y la sometían, se bajaba los pantalones y le subía la falda del vestido que llevaba_

_- déjame ! Yo nunca te ame, porque me haces daño- me quede petrificada a unos pasos de llegar a mi madre- ¡Noooooo...!- el grito desgarrador de mi madre me hizo correr hacia ella para empujar a el maldito degenerado que le hacía eso -"no, no puede ser, no los puedo tocar"- mientras el la embestía una y otra vez-¡ noooo! Alejaste de mi, me das asco te odio, - mi madre lloraba y yo no podía hacer nada, voltee a ver donde mi yo se había escondido y al ser descubierta por los hombres retomo su carrera_

_-atrapenla - ordeno el hombre que estaba enésima de mi madre, no le podía ver el rostro - déjenos solos, si no la encuentra déjenla ir tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarla, ¿verdad Nadeskio?_

_- No... A ella no- mi madre lo decía entre sollozo, a ella no Lead C... - había escuchado ese nombre y estaba segura que este sueño era un recuerdo, que cuando niña me había obligado a olvidarlo, mi madre calló inconsciente, pero antes con una sonrisa se dirigió al cobarde dándole sus últimas palabras- Fujitaka es el dueño de mi corazón y por toda la eternidad será así-el hombre se llenó de furia y saco una daga la cual le enterró en su corazón..._

_Corrí corrí como nunca, mi dirección el molino debía encontrarme, yo lloraba y apenas y veía manchas borrosas, pero como pude llegue al molino, la encontré en un rincón atras de montañas de paja, me acerque a ella y le susurre_

_- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien...- sabía que no me escucharía al igual que no había podido tocar a aquel hombre_

_-¿Me lo prometes?- me sorprendió verme con la varita infantil, temerosa, llena de lágrimas, y aun así tratando de regalarme una sonrisa_

_- te lo prometo pequeña, ahora solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos y dormir, yo te cuidare hasta que nos encuentren- me veía fijamente al cuello donde tenía una cadenita de oro blanco y en esta colgaba un anillo muy pequeño como para que yo lo usara, había sido un regalo de Shaoran cuando cumplí los seis años_

_- es coló el mío- me mostró su dedo y efectivamente en el estaba el pequeño anillo- sabes el me lo dio y dijo que era la promesa de que siempre estaríamos juntos, que eso le había dicho su padre, que cuando era pequeño el le dio un aNilo a dame Ieran y por eso jamás se separaron, por eso el me dio este anillo para mi, para jamás separarnos... Me dijo que estábamos, estábamos com-pro... Comprome-ti... Así es comprometidos_

_- duerme pequeña Sakura... Pase lo que pase todo va estar bien- estaba en shock pero trate de reconfortarla y dormirla. Shaoran y yo comprometidos... Con razón el anillo era muy importante para mi y justo en este momento recuerdo quien y porque me lo dio _

_***_** les gusto? Bueno espero sus comentarios y disculpen tuve inconvenientes con mi iPad, lo bueno es que me la remplazaron y así pude terminar el CAP, las musas no están muy de mi lado y tarde una semana en hacerlo, espero les gustara y se que este cap es un poco fuerte alguien me ayuda aré clasificarlo o me diga que clasificación le debo poner... Gracias y hasta el próximo CAP.**

_sacnite _


End file.
